After the Great war
by Musiciswhereigotogetawayfromit
Summary: After the great war, Hermione is a slave, harrys a prisioners and no one knows where ron is. This is the tale of someone who was lost and is now found, the tale of those who lived in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

After the Great War, many of us tried to run.

We didn't get far; they took us to 'port hope-less' as it's now known as. Harry is still there, a prisoner, kept under the control of the dark lord. Ron's somewhere, he's still running, he promised me he'd get me out of here, give me something to live for again, but he's gone. There is nothing to live for.

My name is Hermione Granger, and I am a slave.

The bell chimed, so I headed up the long staircase to my mistresses room, I knocked 3 times, and slowly walked in. I kept my head to down.

"Look up, girl!" She said I obeyed; she nodded signaling me to speak.

"You called, Narcissi, What can I do to serve you?" I said and curtsied, as the rules stated I should do.

"You can make sure the house elves give me my breakfast by 8:00 next time!" She slapped me but this was to be expected." I didn't get it until 8:15 this morning!" She said, sitting down in the green, and silver arm chair.

"I'm terribly sorry, Narcissi, Who shall I lock up tonight, how many hours?" I asked, having to sound happy, as the rules stated, I actually hated when I had to lock one of the poor things up, when just a few years ago I had been fighting to free them.

"Lock up, Lily for 4 hours." She said, stating that was the end of the matter.

I nodded, smiling that sickly smile that had slowly replaced my old one, in the new world.

She said a quick goodbye, and I quickly rushed out the door closing it silently.

I've heard that mistress wasn't always like this, but she had turned this way, after the Great War, they said it was because her husband had died.

To be honest I wouldn't have been that sorry, from what I understood he wasn't very nice. I shook my head, it wasn't a slaves place to understand anything, and we had to do what we were told, by our owners, nothing else. I still remembered when I was brought here.

_I was woken by Mrs Gordon, she was looking after the lost people, and she had taken all the ones she thought could be used. She was going to sell us, as slaves, as sex slaves sometimes._

_I was just a simple slave; I had been there a few months, the rules of slavery being drilled into me:_

_Not to talk until told to_

_Not to be noticed until called_

_Not to eat until told to_

_To do what was told, even the bad things_

_To follow master, even if you hate him_

_You where owned by someone else, you did not make your own choices_

_Do not think about escaping, it will get you killed_

_Do not understand anything, except your duties_

_Do your work, even in the worst conditions_

_If you are beaten, it's your own fault_

_Clean up your own wounds, after you've done your duties_

_If you are a witch, do not try to do any spells, or your wand is taken permanently_

_Your wand is to clean and heal, nothing else_

_Do not be smart or witty_

_Take punishment happily, you deserve it_

_You will never be released, unless you die_

_There is no escape, ever_

_Endless lists of rules, drilled into you until you could say them in your sleep._

_Then they put on the chains, the chain snakes around your wrist, there's a spike that goes under your skin, its embedded there, it hurts permanently, until you almost forget girsl don't get that though, they have just the electronic thing, which is always on, sapping you all the time._

_I got the spike, it will make me go unconscious, if I use a spell, that doesn't heal or help me with my duties then I get knocked out. Some masters reprogram it, so you have a defensive spell, to defend your selves if your house is under attack._

_I was woken by Mrs. Gordon shaking me; I silently woke, as I was taught._

"_You have been picked, pack your things." I nodded and began packing my slave clothes in my small rucksack._

_I ate some bread quickly and left a note for Millie, (My muggle roommate)_

_Dearest Millie,_

_I've been picked; pray I'm not hurt too badly._

_Obey the rules and you'll live. I hope to find you on hope day, if it ever comes._

_Hermione_

_Hope day was what the slaves had come up with, a day which we could be freed; I'd given up on it long ago._

_I was blindfolded, and driven to the new house. _

_I was taken out, blind fold off._

_My training kicked in then, Head down, arms by side._

_I knocked 3 times ( as to be heard but not annoying) and waited._

_The door was opened but I did not look up, I couldn't until told._

'_Well if it isn't Granger!"Said the voice I didn't ever want to hear again._

_I looked up and there stood Draco Malfoy, a smirk on his face._

_Miss Gordon came up behind me._

"_Ah, you must be Mr. Malfoy, This is Hermoine, She's new to the slave world, she became one after the Great War, she was once at Hogwarts, and she knows all the cleaning spells." She blabbed on and on, as we went into the house into the living room, she sat down; I stayed standing, as was the rule._

_She kept on talking saying things like 'she's great at being silent, I hardly hear her!' Like I wasn't even there, but I was used to this, it was the normal now._

_I had been shown to my somewhat shabby room. And told my duties, they had given me 2 defensive spells, Expelliamus and stuplify. All the other spells that would help my duties were allowed to._

I came out of my daydream after I finished eating my meal for the day.

Draco was currently in the upstairs bathroom, doing something he's not supposed to I'm sure.

He didn't bother giving me the time of day anymore, since he got Lavender. I had known her once, before. But she was now his girlfriend.

She sneered down at me, like she knew I didn't want to be here. The Malfoy family has changed, they are higher up, but they don't really care. They have visitors every Saturday and Sunday, they stay for afternoon tea, some of the men stay for drinks with Draco.

I knocked 3 times on the elves room, A quick knock back said I could come in, this was the knocks that let them know I was coming with bad news.

I walked in and found the head elf.

"Julie? Can you find Lucy for me?" I asked nervously, I didn't want to have to do this but, it was my duty, I had to.

She nodded and brought down a nervous looking house elf, I hadn't seen Lucy in awhile.

She followed be to the cupboard, I showed her where the water pipe was, then locked the door, I set the timer for 4 hours, it would automatically unlock then, just as I had put the spell on it, it didn't count as a spell I was allowed, but I explained that If I needed to get more water in the bucket, I would need it.

It made the cupboard bigger, when the door was locked, so the house elves had enough room to lie down, I still hadn't stopped fighting for them.,

Life was the same routine every day,

-Wake up,

-clean each and every room, which took about 2 hours,

- Then help the house elves make lunch,

-Clean the owner's rooms,

-Serve dinner

- Then at 7:37(No other time allowed) I was to turn down Narcissi's bed

-then at 8:52(again this exact time, nothing else) I was to turn down Draco's bed

-then I was to make tea and biscuits for Narcissi. Serve them to her quickly

- Then when Draco got home, if he was Alone offer him whiskey, If Lavender was staying for the night offer them coco.

-Then I had run him a bath, the temperature exactly 38

.-Then I was to retire to my room.

During this time I didn't do much. I either read, Alice in wonderland, the only book I had, or went down to the house elves kitchen, to sit with the other slaves around the flames. There where 3 of us, one to cook, one to clean(me), and one to help Narcissi.

Tonight I decided to read my book. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep. I didn't dream of anything anymore, just black and red.

Red- Blood, which usually spilled everyday

Black- For the color, I'm sure my heart was turning, due to the bleakness of my life.

I was woken my an alarm blaring, I groaned, this alarm meant we were having our duties reviewed, one of us would be punished tonight, maybe me, I hadn't been neglecting my duties, but if no one has then they pick one at random.

I pulled on my torn cardigan, then dragged myself outside, I knew they had found a fault in my duties immediately, because as soon as I came out Draco smirked at me. Lavender hadn't stayed that night.

We stood in a line, the three of us. We held hands, over the time we'd been here we had become like sisters, help each other anyway we could.

They pointed at Katie and she came forward. They became the ceremony

"Katie, You cook all our meals with the house elves help. The meals are ok, you can go back, Its not you, tonight anyway." He said, I knew it wouldn't of been her, Next they called up Hayley, they said basically the same thing about her.

"Hermione." I stepped forward, biting my lip nervously, I knew the punishment would hurt, but I was used to pain.

"Hermione, You have been stupid, you gave lavender a look she didn't like yesterday." He said he mentioned for me to lie down on the ground, I nodded, I didn't mean to give her a look, but master was always right.

I slowly lied down on the floor, He took of my cardigan, and ripped the dress down the back.

He raised the whip and slapped it down on my back, I bit my lip to stop it myself screaming.

He raised it again, and again.

He stopped after 7 whips, by that time I was screaming.

When he was done, he walked back in to the house, leaving me lying in the dirt, and my own blood. Katie ran over to help me, she helped me up, and she and Hayley dragged me back to the slave courters.  
" Hermione! You are relieved of your duties tomorrow, my son went too far." Narcissi shouted after me, I was very grateful to her for that. I couldn't have done anything tomorrow.

Healing charms needed time to work, the most powerful one I knew needed at least 24 hours.

When I got to my room I grabbed my wand, and started healing the wounds.

"Vulnera Sanentur" I muttered, pointing the want at my wounds. They started to heal, slowly and painfully, but soon I was left with some small scars and dried blood, but I was still in great pain, The malfoys had a special whip, the pain would still be there for 24 hours, even after the wound had been healed.

" Tergeo." I muttered, clearing the dried blood up.

I quickly got to work, sewing up my dress.

I sewed until my eyes grew heavy, then I lay down carefully on my bed and fell asleep, until the morning.

I woke at 8:00, which is the latest I've ever slept. I went to the house elves kitchen and borrowed some more thread, I stitched up the hole in the dress, then cleaned it of in the main wash rooms. They would be angry if they saw the blood in the dress, they hated being reminded, they said they didn't want to be cruel.

Before I came here, I thought I was worth something, that I would become something more.

I used to love reading, now I hated being reminded of what I once had. My parents died in the great war, Harry's tortured everyday. Ron's fighting to free us. When did I become someone who gave up? When did I stop fighting for the weak. I was now the weakest one here. The bell chimed and I looked up, I wasn't supposed to be working today but if the bell chimed you went, no questions asked.

I walked up the long corridor and knocked 3 times, then I slowly opened the door.

" Good, hermoine! Come in quickly, and shut the door!" Said Narcissi, her hair was out of place, her clothes wrinkled. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

" What's happened?" I asked as she put a lock charm on the door.

" The house is under attack, your bracelets been turned off, defend your self and the maids, please." She said, her voice high-pitched, I nodded.

" You can apparate, can't you?" she asked I nodded, with the bracelet off I could.

"Yes! I'll go warn the others, they will be in the servant's courters, and thank you m'am for giving us this chance." I saw her nod, then I felt the familair tugging sensation.I saw suddendly in the servant courters, slightly dizzy from not appareting in such a long time.

Katie and Hayley screamed as I appeared.

" Girls! Get weapons, the house is under attack, my bracelet is switched off, I will defend you as best I can." I said, they were both muggles.

" House elves!" 12 House elves immediately appeared before me. " Do you have anymore of that fudge, that went wrong?" They nodded. " Well we are using it as ammo!" I said, the other slaves smiled.

I hadn't given up fighting yet.

The men had entered the main house, Narcissi and Draco where hiding in the basement, we where preparing ammo.

I had episkey'd everyone, we were all ready.

The lock charm i'd put on the door was wearing off, they where breaking through.

" Expecto patronum." I muttered as the door broke down. My otter streamed out my wand, and headed straight for the attackers.

"Expelliarmus." I said knocking the first attacker over.

" 1,2,3. GO!" I yelled, the house elves and the slaves started throught the rock hard fudge at them, to an outside it would have looked funny, but to us, we were fighting for freedom.

We fought with them for hours, me firing all the spells I knew at them. My otter was protecting Hayley with me protecting Katie.

We lost Hayley, my otter faded when I got hurt, so she was unprotected. We lost Lucy the house elf.

Two of my friends died that day.

The Bell chimed, our attackers lay dead at our feet, along with Hayley and Lucy. The remaining of us went down to the basement, the sight was quite something.

Narcissi was pointing her wand at us, I send my otter down to show we weren't the enemy, Draco was crying like a baby, including a teddy bear. I nearly burst out laughing. But I was a slave, we are not permitted to laugh.

" Mistress, the house is sercure." I said then curtisied.

And she laughed.

" My child, you have done brilliant, and for that I am greatful, as thanks for your help. I releash you. And you Katie, you are freed." She said, standing up proudly. Draco promptly fainted.

I smiled, my real smile.

" Thank you." I said, I held out my wrist, and she took it off, the spike came out too, I healed it, but I would always have the scar. She removed Katie's whose I healed as well, she had some nasty burn marks.

" You two may have one of my horses each, I want to thank you two for helping me in the past years, and I'm sorry for the loss of the other girl, I can't remember her name." She nodded at us, and we left the house, with black cloaks and red blood on our dresses.

Katie left to find her family who were in hiding somewhere.

I speed of to port hope-less, to find Harry and help him. For my hope day had come and I thought it was time I visited my old friend, Voldemort would not torture my best friend any longer.

**I did it, this has 2,812 words, my longest ever, I hope you like it!XXXXXX**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the great war chapter 2

Each day muggles, witches and wizards are brought to port-hope-less. Each day they are marched past a man sitting in a enchanted cage, it overlooks them all. The man used to be a boy, who was meant to save them, who's name used to be a beacon of hope, a word that warmed your heart, that made you think of freedom. Now it's a curse, a swear word, a word you spit out in disgust. His name has always been very well known in the wizard world, ever since he was little.

Some of them shouted up at him, screamed at him and spat at him. They didn't understand why he failed them.

Port hope-less was a strange place for the children, could you call them that anymore? They lived and grew up in fear and despair, scared they'd be taken soon. They were never smiling or happy or feeling any nice emotions, They saw the world as a un-happy and pathetic place.

Slaves and death- eater family's a few days ago used to be able to keep there wands, now only the death eaters could, they said it was because there's a girl, travelling the world who is trying to help us, but they don't want her to, they want us to suffer.

The dark king had banished time-telling to, we had no clocks, nothing, and without our wands we couldn't even cast tempus. He wanted us to learn time by the sun, its very strange, because now we have no way to know the date, the time or even what day it is.

The line between muggles and the wizarding world had broken down. They lived with us. And were tortured along with us.

The new world was a horrible place for all who lived in it, But we had no choice, it was this or death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry pov

I got spat on twice today, one woman even called up. "Why aren't you saving my children!"

I started crying, I couldn't do anything!

If I fight there's no way I'll win, If I give up, I'm alive so maybe I can fight again, but everyone hates me. I used to mark the days I'd been here on the wall but it got to 1464 so I stopped, as I realized there was no way out. Mr Williams clonked down the stairs and I stood up for inspection, he checked me everywhere, checking I didn't have any weapons, Then dragged me by the hair to the torture room 5.

He through me on the ground.

" You must feel so special! Being the chosen one! Maybe this will show that you are weak and pathetic! Crucio!" He said and the spell hit me, I wriggled and screamed on the floor for a good ten minutes. He stopped.

" What are you?" He asked

" Weak and pathetic, sir. I am nothing compared to the great dark lord!" I said.

He repeated the process a good 50 times till I must have passed out. He dragged me back to my cage by my hair, everywhere hurt when I woke up.

I cried again, I wish I was dead! I'm in pain each day. I'm weak and pathetic just like they tell me.

Hermione pov

I'd been travelling for ages, 13 times the sky had fallen dark and I'd feed the horse and slept.

I was resting in a tree, just over looking port hope-less. How was I supposed to ever get in? I'd heard so many heart breaking stories, of families losing mothers, fathers and daughters.

I go into towns sometimes, and there's always a family that know who I am and hide me for the night and give me food. My name is being spread, they want my help and I'm trying so hard to help them. But I have to safe my best friend first.

Remembering all who had died at the end of the battle is so upsetting.

There was an endless list who had died, and many more who seem to have vanished. Ginny was taken by the dark lord. I missed her so much. The weasley family had all gone in to hiding. Ron had gone across the globe, promising to come back for me. But he broke his promise! He never came back, he never saved me. I had to wait 3 years, and then I saved myself.

I had to get to harry, but how?

Maybe…

Harry pov

250- the number of bruised I have in total.

I must have done something wrong, "I'm so sorry" I whispered to the slave girl who came and dropped of my food.

She gasped and ran squealing up the stairs, they're not used to me talking. She seemed to think I was going to kill her.

My door burst open and Voldemort burst in. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to my feet.

" There is a girl looking up at your cell, ask her why!"  
He pushed me back to the ground, I bowed and mumbled my praise, as I had to do.

I crawled over to the window. And looked down.

" What are you doing?" I asked, the girl looked familiar, but I know they couldn't know that.

"Shut up, I hate you, I hate you, I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you! She screamed up. Voldemort signaled the guard to go get her.

" Well, well, Since you've been so good lately.I'm going to let her come up, sorry if she kills you!" He said and went up the stairs, I went and sat in my corner, preparing for the worst.

The girl came in kicking and screaming, biting and scratching.

" Right for that you have to be a prisoner too, little girl. You won't like it!" said Mr Williams when she bit him and it drew blood. She wimpered and cried and apologized but they wouldn't budge.

When they left she turned to me.

" Right, well that went well, Hi harry…"

Hermoine pov.

His hair was matted with dry blood, His cloak torn and used as a pillow, His clothes hung on his body, which was just skin and bones.

It was eyes that struck me the most. They had lost their…. Character. The spark that used to be in his eyes had gone, the need to know had gone, the need to understand why had gone too. I knew then that I was going to have to do more than I thought. This was not the friend I had once known. This man was someone who believed what he was told, and obeyed the rules without question. This was what the new world did to people.

"Don't kill me, please, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you, I didn't mean to." He whispered. Tears running down his cheeks.

" You haven't done anything to me. Don't you remember me?" I asked my tone cautious.

" But you can't be her! They told me she died! You are dead, so why are you bothering me!" He screamed at me.

" Harry listen to me. My name is Hermione Granger, I was your best friend and I was a slave, I read books in my spare time. You were a right moron to me at times. I fixed your glasses, I came with you to the ministry even when I knew it was a trap, I fighted right by your side when we lost. They won the battle and we may lose the war but I'm sure as hell not going down without a fight and you, harry potter are coming with me." I said, and just for a moment I saw the spark in his eyes, He was still harry, just buried a little.

He nodded.

" You were a slave?" he asked.

" Yes, I was a slave, for the malfoys."I said, and the look on his face was one of shock.

" Um, were you a….. sex slave?" He asked, looking unhappy at the idea.

" No! I was not for your information. Honestly!" I said, laughing slightly.

" Oh, well that's good. But the malfoys, Draco, His parents, that must have been awful.." He said, and I knew he was trying to imagine he serving Draco, and that he couldn't.

" Yeah, I mean endless list of rules where horrid, but I didn't have to deal with his father, he died in the great is good I guess. Since I heard he was awful to slaves, that some had even died at his hands! I can't believe I got out alive, But not everyone did, no my friend died in that house harry, when death eaters came, they wanted to scare Draco into joining them, to become a death eater." I said, my voice getting just angered me so much that my best friend had died.

You see the great war does that, makes you lose people. And for what?

I explained to harry that we were going to have to hate eachother, and beg to be put in a different cell, we are going to have to become enemies, and completely forget how we once knew eachother, how one day I would get him out.

He agreed. And so the world of having no friends began again.

2 weeks later

" Please let me out I can't take it anymore, she beats me up every night! " The idiot in this stupid cell with me screamed out, its true I was beating him every night, But he was such a moron, he disserved it.

I can't see how I have become this, but I now act like I hate harry, and I beat him.

Its for show, but we can't let them know that.

" Oh shut up! You've been screaming all day, no one is listening!" I said, getting angry now, I had a headache.

He started screaming louder, this went on for hours everyday, he would scream I would tell him to shut up.

The guards liked me, they liked me because I hated harry and beat him up every night.

What they didn't know was at night after I beat him up, and he didn't know this either, I would clean up his wounds and blood, and hold him while he cried in his sleep.

I really hate this war. And harry has forgotten me again, or at least in seems like it, he looks at me with such hatred, he stares at me like I am worse than Voldemort. And maybe I am. Can I still call myself his friend, when I am the one hurting him?

Harry pov

I hate her so much.

I can't believe the guards just let her beat me up, I mean I know they don't care for me.

But do they even care that they're master, might want to beat me up himself.

I mean I am so tired from her beating, that I am basically asleep during his, So he doesn't hear the satisfaction of me screaming.

I wish I was back at Hogwarts so badly. I remember the good times I had there. And those halls I walked for years. These are the only memories I have, I have forgotten everything else.

I remember my friends, the girl who had buck teeth and a love for books. She died a long time ago. She was my best friend, and I think I loved her, how could I forgot how she stood by me, before she was taken from my arms, unconscious.

_We had lost, and we were truching through the mud. Trying to find safety. Voldemort had knocked me out, and placed another horocrux, that none of us knew about. He had tricked us, and like the coward he is, cheated. And refused to fight me. Just knocked my friend unconscious and left. _

_I picked Hermione up, Ron walking beside me. _

_We came to a port, and hoped for safety. _

_Voldemort beat us there. _

_He had already got there, and taken over the place, Children cried all around, and mothers screamed over dead sons bodies. I was glad she was asleep so she would not have to see this. _

_I saw a little girl, standing over her dead father, crying uncontrollably, Ron went over and asked if she was alright, he picked her up, and carried her with him. _

_She bit him and ran off, she was scared of everyone, she ran back to her dead father. And screamed at him to wake, to save her. _

" _Daddy! You said you would never leave me, you said you would test every prince, and make sure I was never hurt. You promised that you would not lose. You promised! I love you daddy, I love you. Please come Back. Mummy's gone! She was torn away. COME BACK DADDY!" She screamed and cried at him._

_But the man was dead. And his eyes stared up lifelessly at his daughter. _

_And then hermoine woke. _

_She blinked her eyes, then was hit with a spell and she unconscious again. She was gripped my the arms and legs, pulled away from my arms. And Ron went after, he stayed with her, to make sure she was safe. _

_I was grabbed my the wrists and taken to a cell. _

_All I could think of was how my arms felt empty, how without her they felt cold._

_I prayed for her. I gave her the last of my energy, to save her from misery._

_I asked whoever was up there, to take my happiness I had ever had, and give it to a girl who was my best friend, and was the reason I had never given up._

I was given the news of her death a week later.

My heart had slowly turned to stone after that. And I slowly retreated into a shell of misery. And now I cannot remember her face.

My friends were all dead and it was all my fault.

Maybe I deserve to be in cell with this person.

I looked out my cage.

Guards sometimes walked past, looked at me and spat.

My mind is slowly slipping, like a tap running out of water.

Without happiness what happens to us?

Is it like with food and water, where we die. Or is it like a drug, and you eventually get used to it.

" Stop crying, you moron. No one is going to hear you." Said the girl in the corner of the room, staring at me.

I stared back.

You know something weird? Somehow this girl put the fight back in me. Somehow she is sparking something. I would never stare back. It is not something I would do in this new world.

No one's Pov

There is something happening.

You can feel it in the wind, in the air, in the dust.

We have heard stories of a girl, travelling on the wind. Trying to help us. They say she is here, helping.

I hope this is true, as the war is darkening. And the world is turning black.

**Please review, sorry it took so long. X**


End file.
